Forever Snow
by eternal-black-chaos
Summary: Daisuke is trying to get ready for the hilidays, but Dark, Satoshi, and family aren't making it any easier. Will he make it through alive? DaiskukeSatoshi YAIO!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first fan fic so please be nice and no flames. I have no idea how I came up with it, I just did.

I don't own any of the D.N.Angel characters….awwww man, too bad -

Chapter 1 

Daisuke sat quietly at his desk, he had been late for school and he felt more tired that usual. Since ha was as tired as he was, he wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. He looked out the window at the sky watching the snow flakes fall to the ground. He wished desperately that he was out there instead of in school.

The past week had been really busy. Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming holiday…Christmas. The teachers were rambling on about how Christmas was started and by the looks of the students, they could care less.

Daisuke was ready to shut his eyes and fall asleep during the long senseless ramblings from the teacher but decided it was for his own good to just settle for daydreaming instead. His eyes shifted slightly to the blue haired boy sitting next to him.

Satoshi could feel Daisuke's eyes on him so he turned his head to look at the read head to see if he was aright. He caught the other boy's eye and he blushed and quickly turned away. Satoshi had noticed that Daisuke was not himself today and wondered if he was okay. Ever since this morning Daisuke's been really zoned out, and how Takeshi had put it 'his stupidity level has gone up 50 from normal levels. (A/N: If you don't already know Daisuke's very clumsy and he's not the brightest crayon in the box) Occasionally he caught Daisuke looking at him out of the corner of his eyes and when he looked at the red head he would blush and would avert his gaze quickly.

When the bell rang Daisuke tried to get out of class as fast as he could so he could go home and sleep and not worry about anything except if the house was booby-trapped or not.

/Hey Daisuke you haven't for got that we have to go out tonight have you?/

WHAT!! I never knew anything about this…

/Yah your mother sent the note last night/

sigh I really wish they would tell me things like this before hand, it's really nerve racking

/Oh well, but you better not worry about that right now…looks like you've got a bigger problem coming full force in your general direction as we speak/

Wha…

As chance would have it he wasn't going anywhere if someone would like it or not. As soon as Daisuke got out the front doors, Takeshi came and grabbed him by the neck and started dragging him off in the snow. Leaving behind a perfect path from were his legs were dragged.

/Have fun Daisuke/

DAAARRRK!!!!!

"Takeshi, I can't breathe."

"I need to talk to you!"

"Masahiro! Save me!"

"Sorry, Daisuke! Gotta get to cram school!"

"NOOOOO!!!"

Back at the school Satoshi was watching Daisuke Get dragged off with sympathy. He smiled slightly and sat down on the windowsill. He sighed as he watched Daisuke and his friends.

"Funny, isn't it?"

"Harada-san…what do you mean?"

"Funny that you would be looking at them like that."

"Like what?"

"Come on Hiwatari-kun, you were spacing out. Usually you notice things much faster…I have been standing here for about 3 minutes before I said anything," she came to stand in front of him, their faces only inches away. "You were watching Niwa-kun."

"…"

"RIKU! Where are you?"

"Well I got to go…I won't tell anyone," she gave him an innocent smile then left.

/Admit it, you know she's right/

Shut up!

Well there it is for now. Please review and tell me what you think -


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for any of the stupid spelling mistakes I have, I'm a vampire who can't spell. Oh well can't be good at everything. Now on too chapter 2.

Chapter 2

/Come on Satoshi, you know she's right…well at least I know she's right. You have to remember that I know all your thoughts./

I told you to shut up, now go away and leave me alone.

/You are already alone./

…

"Takeshi, stop already! Why do you have to drag me so far away from everyone else!?"

"Because what I have to tell you is important, and I don't want to tell everyone before it comes on the news."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because you are my friend, and I think you could use the information."

Oh no, he knows 

"Uh…what do you mean 'I could use the information'?"

"Well, because Risa likes dark right?"

"Yah, so."

"Well since Risa is going her sister will be there too…"

"And?"

"And that will be your chance to get a second chance."

"Second chance for what?"

"To talk to Riku and tell how you feel."

"No, that won't work. Riku hates Dark, says he's a pervert for something he did awhile back."

/HATE! PERVERT! Hate I can understand but a pervert, I would never do something to be called a pervert!/

Uh-huh

/What's that supposed to mean?/

Nothing

"What did he do to her?"

"I don't know but she seemed pretty mad about it."

"Oh, okay."

"And what is this information you were going to tell me about?"

"Well since you aren't going to go see Riku I don't need to tell you the whole thing in full detail, but dark is going to steal the Moonlight mask tonight at 9:00 PM. Well gotta get going and get ready for tonight, by Daisuke!"

"Uh…by, I guess."

/You should go home and get ready for tonight as well, oh and by the way weren't you supposed to be home right at 5:00?/

AH! No! I'm really late, mom is going to murder me!

Daisuke ran full speed the rest of the way home so he wouldn't be even more late and get extra 'surprises' from his mother and grandfather. He got home almost 45 minutes late than he was supposed to.

"Hi, I'm home," he said somewhat cheerfully.

"Dai, you're late. What happened?"

"Takeshi held me back to tell me something and he wouldn't let me leave. Dark wasn't much of help either. He reminded me after I was late!"

/Hey! It's not my fault that you can't remember anything./

Shut up for awhile will ya!

/Fine/

"Well at least you made it with enough time to tell you about the plan for tonight."

"Okay."

"First off you have to put these on," he father came from the living room holding up a large T-shirt and a pair of light pants.

"Father. What are you doing here?"

"I had to do some work at the museum here so I thought I would stop by for a visit."

"Uh-huh."

"Now put these on."

"Why are there three sets of everything?"

"Because Wiz and your father will be participating in this steal. Oooo I can't wait till I see you altogether. I have to get a picture of all of you together, you'll look so cute," Emiko piped up running up the stairs to get her camera.

"Well we better put these on now, or we won't have time to tell you the rest of the plan," Kosuke said handing Daisuke a set of the matching clothes.

A few minutes later Daisuke emerged from his room wearing the clothes, but they looked a couple sizes to big for him.

"Why are they so big?" he asked holding out his arms to emphasize his point.

"Because they were made to fit Dark silly," his mother said as she came down the stairs with her camera. "Now turn into Dark so I can tell you the rest of the plan and take a picture of all of you together."

"All of us? It's only me and father."

"Not exactly. Wiz come out."

Wiz came from the kitchen wearing the same outfit as he was. He came and stood beside Daisuke and you could hardly tell the difference between them.

"Okay, get into position. Ready, 1, 2, 3 click, snap"

"For the rest of the plan. Instead of you Wiz will be in the crowd pretending to wait for something while you will go get the mask. Then when you have got the mask Kosuke will pretend to be Dark and will lead them away from you so you can escape. You got all that?"

"Yup. Okay lets do this!"

/Why are you doing this Satoshi?/

Because this is the only way to get close enough to dark without him fully know it is me.

/But come on, this is just humiliating!/

/Hey! You aren't the one that has to do this. All you do is watch, and when you come out you always have the same clothes on no matter what I wear so can it and let me concentrate!/

/Okay master/

Continue? Yes or No?

There you go chapter 2. I don't like cliffhangers that much but it just seemed like a good place to stick one. Anyway hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. I might not be able to update very soon due to having to study for my chem final, math final, and my science final, but I hope to update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen for the late update. I was in Mexico and had no way to get to a computer to update, here are some very useful things I learned the hard way.

BARTER!!! Everything, most of the things are way to high.

The people on the streets are so annoying, they want you to come and buy from them at any costs.(Ex. This guy gave me this free marble burrito (donkey), and I think he wanted me to come back later and buy something.)

NEVER say that you will come back, because if they see you again the will hammer you even more and won't leave you alone no matter what.

Now for some Info: IT IS REALLY HOT!!!!!, if you look hard enough you can find lizards all over the place. At the hotel I was staying at there were geckoes on the ceiling and the walls of the place, as well as the beach. Turtles are really cute, and never have high hopes of getting a game of pool very quickly if the people playing are little kids…on second thought don't even try 'o'

Enough of my rambling and on to the story, enjoy!

Chapter 3 

You should be glad I'm doing this, you know Dark's weakness is women.

/I know but the image of a hot women will etched into my brain forever and the painful part about it is that I really know the women and women is really a man…it's the end of the male race as we know it!/

Oh just shut up, it's not like I do thins every day. It's only for this one time to catch Dark…unless you've changed your mind?

/NO! that's not what I ment…just hurry and get it over with./

Krad had faded away into the back Daisuke's mind and watched from a distance if that was any possible. Satoshi was really wondering if he made the right decision, no he had to do this to finally stop the war that has been going on between his family and the Niwa's. He made his way to the mask and successfully hid himself with the shadows. And as predicted Dark came into the room and didn't even know that he was there.

When Dark had gotten the mask he came toward Satoshi and he decided that this was the best time for him to come out. He gracefully came out of the shadows and stood in front of Dark. Again as predicted, Dark fell for it and he came up to Satoshi, trying to make a good impression as if Satoshi was a real women. He came right up to Satoshi and cupped his face.

"Such soft skin, are you sure you're real?"

/Busted! He found you out even though you do make a pretty convincing woman./

"You probably take good care of yourself to look like this, I like that."

Dark, I have a bad feeling about this!

/Come on Daisuke, lets have a little fun./

"Sorry but I have to go."

"Huh?"

I thought you wanted to have some fun?

/What the hell happened?/

What do you mean?

/While I was talking to her I had to go for a piss but I didn't want to go , then it just came out like if I didn't say it I was going to get killed./

Mmph snort …Strange…well we better get going bef-

While on their way to the men's room Dark changed back into Daisuke and he didn't have to go any more. Since now he didn't have to go he could go back the way he came and get out of here. But unfortunately on his way back he took a wrong turn and ended getting lost.

Where the hell am I?

/You're in a hallway, in a big building, on Earth, in a solar system, and you lost./

Way to point out the blatantly obvious!

Daisuke had his down so he didn't see the other body coming toward him. The other person had knocked him down and was now lying on him. The other person raised the top half of his body to look at the person under him causing the lower part of his body to press tightly against the body of the person under him, which made him gasp.

Daisuke opened his eyes to see a very startled and flustered Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-kun?!"

"D-Dais-suke! gulp What are y-you doing here?"

"Nothing! I was just leaving!"

Daisuke quickly got up and ran out of the building and into the crowd of people at the front of the building. No one noticed him because they were all concentrated on looking for Dark. He went to were they were supposed to meet, but know one was there so he went home by himself.

Satoshi came out of the building moments late and told everyone that Dark had gotten away. He looked out into the crowd and tried to spot Daisuke.

Sigh…maybe next time…… 

Once Daisuke had gotten home he went straight to the basement to demand an explanation about the mask. When he got there his mother was already prepared.

"What is with the mask, you didn't tell me if it had any magic and I want to know what it is?"

"We had to moonlight mask with us the whole time, the one you have is its brother. It makes you tell the truth no matter what. Now go to bed and get some rest."

"Okay."

TBC

I was wondering if you would like me to put in a bonus chap inspired by my trip to Mexico. I would be putting them in there for a couple of days and see how the make out in the hot weather XD, tell me if you like the idea and give me your ides of what I could do and maybe I might put them in somewhere.


	4. NOTICE

GOMEN-NESI!!!!!! Everyone…..I have been on a retardedly long hiatus. I just found the story again and read through it and thought to myself that I should probably start writing again……I have begun writing then didn't have the mind for it and lost all my thoughts on the story….but now I think I have it all back so I will start writing again! . Woot woot for me…eheheh but oh well, I will try my best to update more often to the people who still read this story -.-;;


End file.
